


Bribery

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in the Season 3 Map, just as the Trial approaches. The B-Team seek to acquire their next solid witness but in the process create a powerful enemy. Zisteau will not stand by and watch them ruin everything he's worked to build, not without taking everything he can from them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bribe

_THUMP_

 

“...The hell is this?” Bdouble O stared at the chest now dumped on his desk. Behind him, Generik didn't look exactly pleased either.

 

“One bribe, returned.” Zisteau smacked the side of the chest and the lid sprang open. Stored safely within were the numerous 'gifts' he'd received from the pair. “Everything's there, the lava, the emeralds.”

 

“Why?” Generik asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You accepted it earlier-”

 

“Yeah and now I don't need it. Lava? I have a lake of it in my ravine. Emeralds? I have my own village. I don't need your blood emeralds, and I don't need your bribe, so take it back.”

 

Bdouble O stared into the chest for a long moment, a heavy uncomfortable silence filling the hidden meeting room. It was a little place set up for meetings just like this, hidden enough away from their real hideout that Etho would never find that even if he found this place. Still, he hadn't been expecting to bring the pigman here to have his gifts pushed back in his face. The mobster rose from his comfy seat and reached for the lid, slowly closing it and cutting off the light from the lava within, a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered the potential threat they now faced.

 

Zisteau stood firm in the silence, gaze fixed on Bdouble O. As much as he wanted to turn and walk out, he was quite aware that you didn't just throw a bribe back in a gang's face without some repercussions.

 

“...No.”

 

The sudden break of silence almost made Zisteau start. He held steady however. “No?”

 

“You're going to take this here bribe, you hear?” Bdouble O tapped the chest and it shrank down to a manageable size. He picked it up, looking at it rather than at the pigman, quite unconcerned with Genny at his back. “And you're going to vote 'not guilty', and do you know why that is?”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“Because we have something that you don't want to lose.”

 

Zisteau's heart dropped out of his chest. “I fail to grasp your meaning.”

 

“Oh no, I think you grasp it very well. Genny...?”

 

With a cackle, Generik threw a few photographs onto the desk between them. Zisteau was almost afraid to look but he refused to let it show, instead reaching for the photos. He wished he hadn't.

 

Kurt looked like a beaten puppy at the best of times, but this was brutal. Half the hair on the side of his head was gone in the picture, angry red burns covering the skin of his neck, cheek and scalp. Another had him seated in what looked like an underground pit, wrists bound behind his back and something that looked suspiciously like a hangman's noose around his neck, the far end tied high above out of sight. Yet more showed off various painful looking injuries. In all of them, he looked as though he'd barely survived whatever it was they'd done to him, and it was painfully obvious they weren't letting him heal his wounds.

 

Anger rose in Zisteau, clouding his vision in red. The photos were crumpled in his fist before he could get ahold of himself.  _No, force it down, breathe, calm, you're above this, you're more than an animal. Think. Plan. Do as they say and he'll be safe. You can kill them later, just make sure he's safe and out of reach before you do something stupid. Play it like Vechs, and you'll win._

 

The photos were dropped to the table. “What makes you think I care about Kurt?” Zisteau demanded, only just keeping his fury out of his voice. “Just because we were a team once doesn't mean we turned out like you and Guude.”

 

Generik's lips curled up in a mad little grin. “Oh no, of course not. After all, what human could ever love a beast like you, hm? Mr Pigman with an unrequited crush, come to return his bribe after his beau gets a bomb threat.”

 

“It's not that hard to put two and two together Pigman, you aren't as subtle as you like to think.” Bdouble O smirked. “So, since Kurt refused to back down, we blew his base. And now, he's our insurance. The prosecution is down one key witness and you are going to ensure the jury vote not guilty. Because if you don't, Mr Zombie Pigman, then your little sweetheart in the cell is going to end up in the fertiliser you use on your farms. Do we understand each other?”

 

“...” Zisteau's mouth was dry, for all his victories and brilliant planning in battle, he couldn't see a way directly out of this that would save Kurt. 

 

“I said, do we understand each other, Pigman?”

 

“...Yes.” he said quietly. “We understand each other, so long as you understand that I'm going to kill you for this.”

 

Bdouble O only threw the small chest to him. “I look forwards to it.”


	2. Alone in the Dark

In the darkness, Kurt waited. Being alone wasn't bothering him, no, he was quite used to that (though a friendly face would have been wonderful), but the silence after so long was getting to him. There was occasionally the drip of condensation from the ceiling but little else to distract him from the pain of his injuries. At first he'd been alright with it but after a while, he'd thought to sing to himself, see if that helped. He'd stopped when he realised he couldn't hold a note to save himself and it sounded even worse with the echoes bouncing back to him.

 

He tried talking to himself, but not only did he sound insane, there really wasn't much to say other than, “Great job Kurt, good luck getting out of this mess.”

 

The way he was sitting was terribly uncomfortable, hands behind his back and more often than not crushed against the rock if he wanted to lean back. The rope around his neck wasn't exactly comforting either but at least he could breathe and move around a little. He thought about trying to stand but he couldn't help but worry about tripping on something in the darkness, falling over and pulling the rope taut. That would be one very swift end to his time here for sure.

 

Well...at least there were no monsters.

 

-0-

 

He didn't know how much time had passed by in the darkness, how long the silence had lasted. He'd drawn his knees up and rested his forehead on them to try and sleep several dozen times, uncomfortable as it was. Sleeping was all he seemed to be able to do in here. It helped block out the pain of his burns at least, but sometimes he couldn't tell if he was dreaming of the blackness surrounding him or if it was real, if he was alone or if he was really hearing something breathing elsewhere in the cave.

 

Like now, for example. He lifted his head and tried to see through the blackness, convinced he could hear the sound of quiet feet. “H-” he tried to speak but all escaped was a weak croak. It had been some time since he'd last drank anything, of course his throat would be dry. He licked his lips with a dry tongue and tried again. “He-hell-hello?”

 

Silence met his weak attempt at communication.

 

Disheartened, Kurt shrank back against the wall. Of course no one was coming for him. That was too much to ask. The rest of them could care less about him clearly, otherwise, surely, one of them would have found him by now. Surely...

 

Kurt's head jerked up. Okay, that noise he knew. That was one noise he didn't want to hear. _Enderman_. He looked around the pitch blackness even though he knew he shouldn't. He only had himself to blame when he heard the sound of it breathing in his ear. 

 

_Oh god..._

 

-0-

 

Zisteau jammed another torch into a crack in the stone wall, descending through the cave system hurridly. He'd been at this for days after the trial, combing every hidey hole and cave he could find around Bdouble O and Generik's homes, even around the little meeting room buried underground. With the B-Team now on the run with Guude and Millbee, he hadn't been told where they were keeping Kurt. He'd had to do something and if he had to mine out the entire planet to find Kurt then he'd just have to do it.

 

“Kurt?” he called out, advancing down a steep drop with sword strapped to his side, freeing his hands for use in climbing down safely. “Kurt!”

 

No answer.

 

He continued on, deeper into the bowels of the earth. More often than not, his calls disturbed something else in the darkness, a creeper, a skeletal archer, sometimes a bat would flutter away deeper into the cave. Zisteau took hits but he dished out more than what he took, though he was forced to pause to re-cooperate some of his energy several times. He'd push on until he was too tired to go any further and was forced to tuck himself away in a hidden corner for a brief rest, hating himself for being unable to continue on. Kurt needed him, he didn't deserve time to rest when Kurt was hurt and in danger.

 

-0-

 

The Enderman hissed in his ear and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, freezing in place. The otherworldly hissing didn't stop and Kurt couldn't help but twitch away when he felt something touch his face, cold and sharp. For a moment he thought the beast held a sword or a knife before he realised it was the Enderman's hand. The ice cold fingers dug into his jaw, making him wince when agony spread from the burns. The pain let him know this was all too real, this was no dream.

 

The hand began to turn his head and Kurt couldn't help but flinch and try to pull away, letting out a soft noise of pain when he felt the claws pierce his skin and blood begin to leak out. The Enderman seemed to become excited at the scent of blood, claws digging in and forcing Kurt's head up, neck bared. Strangely enough, it didn't touch his neck, instead the free hand touched over Kurt's closed eyelids. It tapped at one before pinching the skin and wrenching the eye open.

 

Kurt gasped in pain and shock, staring up into the glowing purple eye just inches from his own. The compound eyes of the monster focused on him and it let out a screech, releasing his eyelid since Kurt opened his eyes on his own now and instead squeezing the human's throat. The Enderman's jaw dropped open, the serrated teeth bared as it inhaled Kurt's scent, ensuring it wouldn't lose its prey even though Kurt couldn't have fled if he wanted to.

 

_This is it, I'm dead, I'm so dead – I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to make it out –_ Kurt's thoughts were a jumbled mess before they went silent, the explorer going limp in the Enderman's grip. Why fight it? Claws raked down the burns and he didn't even have it in him to wince as the fanged mouth moved to bite at his neck.

 

Kurt closed his eyes.

 

“HEY!”

 

They both jumped in surprise, Kurt and the Enderman. Kurt's eyes snapped open and the Enderman moved its jaws away from its meal, screeching in anger at the intruder.

 

Zisteau stood a short distance away, flaming torch in one hand and gleaming sword in the other. The bright light made Kurt's head hurt after so long in the dark and he was forced to close his eyes again and look away, though the Enderman had no such issues. It dropped Kurt and stood, looming tall and dangerous over the pigman. With an unholy scream it teleported straight at him razor sharp claws outstretched. Zisteau didn't hesitate, dropping the torch by his feet and swinging the sword in a two handed grip. The Enderman screamed, its arm hitting the floor. Another swing took the second arm, and the third its head, finally silencing the terrible screaming. The pigman knelt to grab the torch once more and hurried over to Kurt, kneeling before him.

 

“Let me see.” he said gently, propping the torch and sword up in the dirt to the side of them and wiping his hands clean on his somewhat dirty loincloth. “Let me help.”

 

Kurt lifted his head up, cracking one eye open. He didn't miss the way Zisteau winced. “That-” he tried to speak, tried to ask if it was as bad as it felt but he barely managed a croak. It had Zisteau frowning and dropping an Enderchest to one side. When it expanded to the proper size, the pigman dug inside and pulled out a few vials of water and potions, setting them down. He pulled out a small knife and used that to cut through the rope around his neck, tossing it into the darkness around them before getting him to lean forwards so he could free the bound wrists too. He took them in his hands one at a time, gently rubbing over the reddened skin and making sure they weren't damaged beyond the redness. There was a long burn on the left but that would take time to heal as would everything else from the bomb.

 

Satisfied for now, Zisteau uncorked a vial of water and placed it in Kurt's hands. “Drink slow, you'll make yourself sick if you drink it too fast.” Kurt nodded mutely and began to sip. Zisteau on the other hand turn back to the enderchest and pulled a few more things out of it. Bandages and such.

 

“You...” Kurt spoke up, throat a little better for the water, “You were looking...for me.”

 

“...Yeah.” Zisteau admitted, folding up one of the bandages into a makeshift cloth and pouring a little water onto it before applying it gently to the cuts across Kurt's face. He tried to avoid causing any more pain, touch feather light.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?” he said, a little too quickly, refusing to meet Kurt's questioning eyes, one of which didn't look so good. He'd need to check that in the daylight. For the moment he was intent on just cleaning up Kurt and getting him out of there.

 

Kurt fell silent, drinking the water. When the vial was empty, Zisteau took it from him and dropped it in the enderchest, then handed him a bright red potion. He took it with a brief murmur of thanks and downed it all at once, wincing at the intense spicy flavour. That vial was dropped into the chest too.

 

“We'll leave soon, let me patch you up a bit first.” Zisteau said quietly, setting aside the bloodied bandages. There was a small pile beside him from cleaning up but he didn't seem to have a shortage of them in the chest. He took a clean bandage and a bright pink potion, soaking the bandage in it before he applied it to the burnt arm, wrapping a fresh one around it to keep it in place. Kurt hissed in pain when the damp cloth was applied but the pain was soothed away, replaced by a sweet numbness Kurt wished would spread up over his face. The process was repeated until all the bandages had been used and Kurt was feeling comfortably numb and covered in bandages. There was much of his face and some hidden wounds that weren't treated but they would have to wait until they were somewhere safe. 

 

For the moment, Zisteau passed him a dark red potion and told him to drink it, which he did while the pigman retrieved the chest. The sudden burst of strength was welcomed and Kurt let Zisteau help him stand, feeling almost normal for the first time in what seemed like forever. “Let's go.”

 

Zisteau nodded grimly and led the way back up to the surface, helping Kurt along the way even if he didn't quite need it. When Kurt stumbled feeling suddenly drained and weak, Zisteau stopped and hurried back for him, pulling Kurt's arm over his shoulder and holding him close with an arm around his waist. “I'd been hoping that would last a bit longer.” he grunted, taking much of Kurt's weight as he helped him walk.

 

“Sorry.” Kurt mumbled, ducking his head.

 

“Don't be. I brewed it wrong I guess.” He would have shrugged but to do so while he carried Kurt was probably a bad idea.

 

Kurt shook his head a little, the half numb sensation on his neck feeling very strange. “You don't brew potions wrong Zisteau. I'm just too weak for it to have much effect I guess.”

 

“You didn't do anything wrong Kurt, just...just let me help you okay?”

 

Kurt watched Zisteau's face, spotting the guilt in his eyes despite the pigman's best attempts to hide it. “...You're blaming yourself.” he realised.

 

“What? Don't be absurd.” Zisteau tried to shrug it off, lie his way out of it but Kurt saw right through it too easily.

 

“Liar, you're blaming yourself and that's what's absurd. You had nothing to do with what B – with whatever they thought they were doing.” He didn't want to think about why his friend had abandoned him down there, or if BdoubleO could even count as his friend any more.

 

Zisteau was silent for a long while after that, quietly helping Kurt through the caves. It was only when they neared a distant speck of daylight that he spoke up, effectively distracting Kurt from admiring the beauty of real daylight. “I had everything to do with it.”

 

“What?”

 

“You being down there.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“...The trial.” Zisteau explained with a heavy heart, carrying Kurt out into the sun. He didn't miss the way the human shut his eyes and turned his head away from it. It reminded him of his own reaction to the sun the first time he'd set eyes on it. “They wanted to make sure they could count on me. But when I heard about the bomb they'd left for you...”

 

“Please tell me you didn't try heroics on my part.” Kurt said quietly. “It was just a little TNT, I – I wasn't – it's not worth the effort to do that.”

 

“Don't say that.” he said, shaking Kurt just a little. It got him to open his eyes and look at Zisteau. One of them was certainly going redder. “You're my friend. Of course you're worth it.”

 

Kurt swallowed, throat growing dry again and it wasn't really from lack of water. “Believe what you like, you're the only one I know that would go hunting for me.”

 

“Maybe because it's just what I'd do for you.” Zisteau murmured, sighing in relief when they finally reached level ground. It wasn't too far to the portal from here and then just a rail ride home. He helped Kurt sit again and produced another water bottle for Kurt. 

 

Kurt drank in silence, watching Zisteau out the corner of his eye. The pigman seemed to be lost in thought, staring down at the cave entrance they'd just come from. Kurt idly thought if he never saw another cave then it would be too soon. The sun was warm and welcoming, utter bliss after the cold dark cave below. It was very tempting to just lie back and close his eyes but he didn't dare, fearful of finding himself back underground and out of this wonderful dream. Again his attention was drawn to Zisteau and he became very aware of the stiff silence between them. In the past, the shared silence had been comfortable, they hadn't needed to talk when spending time with each other. Now however the silence reminded him far too much of the cave and he felt the need to fill it with something. “So, uh...what happened when you went to see them?” he asked quietly.

 

Zisteau seemed startled at the question. “Is...that important?”

 

“It obviously meant something to you, otherwise you wouldn't have done what they asked.” Kurt replied quietly.

 

“How do you know I did what they wanted?”

 

“Because I'm still alive.”

 

Zisteau had hoped he wasn't quite so obvious but apparently he was as readable as a book to Kurt. “...Yeah. Yeah I did what they wanted me to. Wasn't enough. They got convicted, escaped...I didn't know what happened to you. I was worried you'd end up dead so I came looking for you.”

 

“So I was leverage. Over you.” Kurt couldn't help but wonder how much he really meant to Zisteau if his life could buy the pigman's word when nothing else could.

 

“Yes.” Zisteau said tersely, looking away. “...We should get going, before it becomes night.”

 

“...Right.” 

 

Zisteau helped him up once again, the uncomfortable silence back and strong as ever as they made their way to the portal, at least until Kurt spoke up again.

 

“Hey, uh, where are we going? Because my base is just a crater now.” He gave a nervous laugh, suddenly desperate for the old banter between them. He didn't want things to be awkward between them.

 

Zisteau's lips twitched in a small smile at the laugh, glancing at him. “Heh, we're going to the Lens. I got the portal working up there at last, so you won't have to suffer teleporting up with me.”

 

“Pretty sure you have better aim with the pearls than I do.” Kurt admitted

 

“You know I could always help with that.” Zisteau offered offhandedly. The arm around Kurt's waist lifted him a little closer as they walked. “If you want.”

 

“...I think I could use the help.” Kurt nodded slowly. “If you have the time.”

 

“I can make time. Besides, you'll be staying until you've healed up, at least, so I might as well teach you how to come and go as you please, right?” He gave Kurt a quick smile. 

 

“Indeed.” The human returned the smile a little shyly.

 

“Indeed!” Zisteau laughed, stepping through the portal with a quietly chuckling Kurt. Time to go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rills on Salad, when this was originally posted, drew a piece of very sweet fanart for this chapter and you can find it [HERE](http://i.imgur.com/Fk95j.png)


	3. Nightmares

Kurt was healing, slowly. The burns were losing their angry red, becoming a more faded pink colour the longer he spent soaking in baths of that pink potion Zisteau used on his bandages before. The red never quite faded from his left eye despite that, but his eyesight didn't seem to suffer. The hair he'd lost to the same explosion which had burned him was also beginning to grow back, thankfully. The weakness in his limbs faded and he felt well enough over time to explore the Lens and the lands around the floating fortress. Zisteau was always there, either by his side or as a shadow watching over him from a short distance away. Kurt found he couldn't bring himself to care, the fear of being alone always in the back of his mind now.

 

Some days they barely spoke a word to each other, Zisteau respectfully being just a shadow when Kurt needed time alone. Yet, at other times they were almost glued to each other, chatting as Kurt helped Zisteau lay some redstone wiring or plan out a new design for something in the future. When he was with the pigman, Kurt found it easy to forget the chill that always seemed to be in his bones, forget the fear and forget the pain of not only his wounds but the betrayal of a close friend.

 

Likewise, when Zisteau found the quiet human sitting near him or tentatively striking up a conversation, it was easy to forget the anger in his heart. It was more than simple anger however, directed not only at the B-Team but at himself for allowing this all to happen and it returned all too easily in the dead of night when he lay in his bed trying to sleep.

 

He wasn't the only one having issues resting.

 

-0-

 

Kurt nodded a goodnight to Zisteau, slipping away into the room he'd been given during his stay here. It was still mostly bare, just a bed, chair, table and chest but Zisteau had tried to make it more like home for him, setting up a photograph on the wall of Kurt and his old tamed wolf. He'd appreciated the gesture but it hadn't mattered much. Still, once he changed into his flannel pyjamas (again, a gift from Zisteau and by god they were comfy) and slid into his bed, there was little else to do than stare at the ceiling or the picture.

 

He didn't want to sleep. Sleeping only made him remember what he didn't want to, fill his dreams with that lonely cave. Traitors and monsters, a chill so deep in his bones he couldn't get rid of it even while awake. Every time he'd jerk awake with a soft cry, the sound of an Enderman's scream in his ears. It was the rare dream where he awoke with the sound of Zisteau's scream of agony resounding in his mind that sent him out of the bed and through to peek in at Zisteau in his own bed, just making sure he was still alive, still in one piece. He'd stare a little, just making sure the pigman was still breathing before retreating to his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence until dawn broke. It was impossible to really sleep for more than a few hours without a nightmare ruining it so why even bother?

 

It was one such dream that plagued him that night. He awoke in a sweat, shaking a little with what he'd seen in the dream. Before he was really fully awake, his feet were carrying him out of the bed and through the dimly lit Lens to Zisteau's room. He knew the way well even in the dark by this point, easily avoiding the hole in the centre and the pressure plates until he stopped by the bedroom door. Kurt peeked in the doorway, expecting to see Zisteau resting in the bed.

 

It was quite the opposite. The lamps were on, Zisteau sitting at his desk and poring over what looked like maps and charts. Kurt froze in the doorway when Zisteau looked up. “...Kurt? I thought you were asleep.”

 

“...Couldn't sleep.” Kurt admitted quietly, leaning into the door frame, staring at the sandstone there instead of the pigman. “Not disturbing you am I?”

 

“No, I uh, I couldn't sleep either actually.” Zisteau leaned back in his seat and studied Kurt for a moment. “You okay?” he asked gently, sensing something was off.

 

Kurt stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, swallowing thickly as he considered his answer. “I...I keep having nightmares about the cave.”

 

Zisteau gestured to the seat beside him. “You wanna talk?” he asked, offering to listen and to help his friend in any way he could.

 

The explorer hesitated before stepping over the threshold and sitting himself down in the seat. “Thanks...”

 

“Coffee?”

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “At this time of night?”

 

“It's not like either of us are sleeping any time soon.” Zisteau shrugged.

 

“Mm, good point.” he nodded. “Please.”

 

Zisteau rose and flipped on the coffee machine in the corner of the room, preparing two cups for them. He glanced back at Kurt, feeling the need to fill the sudden silence with something. “You should come with me tomorrow, I'm gonna take down a few trees, it's getting a bit woody down there. The sun will do you good.”

 

“Won't I just get in your way?”

 

“Na, you can lie on the hill or something, just be a sun worshipper for the day.” He shot Kurt a grin when he heard a soft snort come from him. It was so rare now to hear any laughter from him, even that small noise felt like a huge triumph. Coffee done, he set the mug in front of Kurt and reclaimed his seat, own mug in hand. He didn't miss how the little smile dropped away at the prospect of talking about the nightmares. “Hey.”

 

Kurt looked up.

 

“We don't have to talk if you don't want to.” Zisteau had no desire to pressure him into anything, especially not when it bothered him so.

 

“Talking's supposed to help.” Kurt half shrugged. “What good is bottling it up going to do me?”

 

“You sound like you're trying to convince yourself.”

 

“Maybe I am.” Kurt dropped his gaze to the black liquid in his cup, watching it for a long moment as he gathered his thoughts. How was he supposed to explain this?

 

“Start at the beginning?” Zisteau suggested when he saw the issues Kurt was having.

 

Kurt took in a deep breath. “I...I'm in the cave. Sometimes that's all and it's not so bad but...sometimes there's others. Bdubs...Genny...the Enderman. Sometimes you're there.” He raised his eyes to Zisteau's, seeing more concern there than he really would have thought possible. “But it never ends well if you are.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The Enderman always wins.”

 

Zisteau's hand twitched against his mug, resisting the urge to reach out and comfort Kurt with some kind of physical touch. He doubted it would go down well however. “But it didn't.” he said softly. “We made it out of there together, and we're here now. You're safe.”

 

“What if I wake up one day and I'm back in that cave?” Kurt asked bluntly. “What if this is the dream and that's where I still am?”

 

“Then I'd come for you again.” He said firmly. “I wouldn't leave you down there, not for all the emeralds and lava in the world.”

 

Kurt stared down into his coffee, emotions swirling. “...Why?” he whispered, unable to understand why he was so highly valued.

 

“...Do I need a reason?” Zisteau responded just as quietly. “You mean a lot to me Kurt. You might think you aren't worth the effort but you are, believe me. I wish you could see it.”

 

Kurt couldn't think of a thing to say in response.

 

-0-

 

The nightly visits became something of a ritual. Kurt would wake from his nightmares and go see Zisteau who was almost always awake for some reason. Kurt always meant to ask why but Zisteau seemed to see the question coming and deflected it with some other distracting topic. Still, Kurt realised something.

 

The more the nightly visits went on and the more he talked, the less the nightmares terrified him to the point of waking. The Enderman began to appear less frequently the more he spoke to Zisteau about it and the dreams became more about the cave itself rather than what inhabited it. He mentioned it to Zisteau over coffee one night, and the pigman smiled faintly. “I guess talking does help.” he'd responded.

 

That same night, Kurt had finished his coffee early into the chat and elected not to refill his mug. While Zisteau made himself another, Kurt leaned back in the chair and stretched out, yawning tiredly. He almost felt as though he could fall back asleep, oddly enough. It was something he'd never done after the chats and was only just now considering. Perhaps after Zisteau returned with the coffee...

 

Zisteau set his mug down on the table, about to take a seat when he glanced at Kurt. It was hard to fight the smile growing on his face when he realised that Kurt had fallen asleep, looking peaceful despite sleeping on the chair. It said something about how much Kurt had healed over the time he'd been here, that he felt safe and calm enough with Zisteau that he'd fall asleep here. Though it did leave Zisteau with the issue of what to do now.

 

He couldn't just leave him there, it was hardly comfortable and hardly fair to do that. There was the option of lifting him through to his own bed but that seemed a little too far at this time of night. The pigman glanced at the double bed sitting in the corner of the room hesitantly. Was it really wise though? Well, it was better than stumbling through the Lens unable to see the ground beneath his feet while carrying Kurt. The last thing they needed was him dropping them both to the ground. His bed it was.

 

Zisteau was careful, sliding his arms under Kurt's sleeping form and lifting him slowly from the chair. The sleeping Kurt stirred for a moment and he froze, expecting him to awaken. Instead, Kurt muttered something incomprehensible and pressed his face against Zisteau's chest. For a long moment, Zisteau was quite sure his heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe, staring down at the sleeping human in his arms. The only word Zisteau could honestly think of to describe Kurt at that moment was 'perfect' even though he knew Kurt himself would disagree. It was slow careful movements and held breath that he managed to get Kurt onto the bed and pull the covers over it. Of course, while Kurt was happily cuddling into his pillows, it did leave Zisteau wondering what he was going to do.

 

After a moment's pondering, he fetched another blanket from the cupboard to one side, a single blanket rather than the double which Kurt was now wrapped in and gingerly sat down on the bed, throwing it over his legs. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, so the least he could do while he looked over a few things was keep an eye out for Kurt's nightmares and wake him from them before they got too bad. So there he sat in the bed, scribbling away in a notebook filled with charts and maps with a great many crossed out areas. He highlighted some and crossed out others, barely noticing his eyes growing heavier.

 

Within moments, the pigman was snoring softly beside Kurt, notebook on the floor.

 

-0-

 

Zisteau stirred from his sleep as morning light streamed in through the windows, not really wanting to wake up but without much of a choice with a sunbeam blinding him. He grunted and shifted away from the light, - or at least he tried to. Something warm atop his chest stopped too much movement. Opening his eyes and squinting past the light, what he saw convinced him he was still dreaming. Kurt's head was laying on his chest, right hand pressed against his stomach while Zisteau held him close.

 

Apparently he hadn't done a very good job of staying awake last night.

 

Despite kicking himself for sleeping on the job, Zisteau had to admit to himself that waking up like this was...well, it was wonderful, truth be told. He knew it was wrong of him to just watch Kurt rest against him like this for a few moments but he couldn't bring himself to move away. It was rare to get to see Kurt so relaxed and at peace, and like this...for a moment he could almost believe there was something more between them but the moment the thought crossed his mind he ruthlessly crushed it.

 

If Generik was right about anything, he was right about this; what human could ever find anything about him attractive? He didn't stand a chance with Kurt and deluding himself wasn't going to help matters.

 

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't really notice Kurt stirring until the human was looking him dead in the eyes, blinking back sleep.

 

“...Uh, hi...” Kurt said slowly, face colouring just a little as he realised where he was lying.

 

“...Hi.” Zisteau murmured, a little nervously. He tried to hide it with a laugh. “I didn't, uh, I just woke up, I didn't even mean to fall asleep.”

 

“I didn't either.” Kurt said quietly, fingers tapping at Zisteau's chest without him really even realising. “Sorry...”

 

“No, no. It's alright.” The pigman swallowed, falling silent.

 

For a long moment the pair just looked at each other, Zisteau's heart racing just a little faster than was normal, Kurt's fingers fidgeting nervously just a little ways from it. Zisteau found himself opening his mouth, about to ask -

 

“ZISTEAU!”

 

At the shout, Kurt rocketed backwards so fast he fell out of the bed taking the double quilt with him and ending up a tangled mess on the floor. Zisteau was left with a cold chest and an open mouth, confused for all of a second before he groaned and sat up. “God damnit Pause.” he muttered, peeking over the edge of the bed to check on Kurt. The covers moved with a soft groan and Zisteau assumed that he was fine for the moment. He sighed and got off the bed, straightening out his loin cloth as he called, “In here Pause!”

 

The door opened not a moment later and in stepped the Indian himself, his headdress bumping against the door lintel. He ducked inside to avoid it being knocked off, straightening it. “Hey Z, got some good news for ya – whoa...” Pause broke off delivering whatever news he had to share as he saw Kurt lift his head from the other side of the bed, wrapped in blankets and hair all mussed from trying to escape their clutch. “Hope I'm not interrupting?” Pause said with a sly grin directed at Zisteau, elbowing him in the side.

 

“What – no!” Zisteau denied it before Kurt could even open his mouth. “Get your mind out the gutter Pause. We're just friends.”

 

“Just friends like me and you or like Nebris and MC?” Pause directed at Kurt.

 

The poor man gawked, at a loss for words until Zisteau butted in, stepping in front of Pause and blocking his view of Kurt. “Knock it off Pause.”

 

“Fine, fine. Not what I came here for anyway. I have some news you might be interested in.” Pause's smile fell away, becoming serious. “I found them.”

 

As Zisteau stiffened, Kurt rose from the blankets and dumped them on the bed, “Found who?”

 

“The B-Team.” Both Pause and Zisteau said.

 

“Exactly.” Pause nodded, feathery headdress bouncing a little with the movement.

 

“Show me.” Zisteau was all business, turning to lead Pause to the desk covered in maps and charts.

 

It occurred to Kurt that he really should have guessed that was what Zisteau had been searching for this whole time. Thoughts of the B-Team gave him mixed feelings and left a bad taste in his mouth. What would hunting them down accomplish? Would it make things better for anyone? A part of him wanted nothing more than to track them down and give them a taste of their own medicine but at the same time, he wasn't sure it would really help. He almost missed what the others were saying as he thought.

 

“I'll show you on one condition,” Pause was saying as he glanced over the maps.

 

“What?” Zisteau was willing to pay quite the high price for this information, provided Pause didn't want anything too outlandish that was.

 

“Leave Millbee to me. You can have the others, but Millbee is mine to deal with.”

 

Zisteau looked up at the tall Indian, seeing the hurt behind the angry mask he wore. No way was he going to get in the middle of Pause's revenge there. “Deal.”

 

Pause pulled out a map of his own from the quiver on his back and spread it on the table. The town was circled in green ink, co-ordinates written beside the site. “We do this together.” He said. “It's the only way this is going to work.”  
  
Zisteau nodded, memorising the location for the future. “We'll need to stake it out, plan our attack.”

 

Kurt edged his way into the discussion around the table, peering at the map. “We need to free the villagers.” he said decisively. “They're just slaves, we can't leave them there.”

 

Zisteau glanced at Pause before focusing on Kurt. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked quietly.

 

“I'm not an invalid any more Zisteau. If you're both going after them, then why can't I? I have more right than you do anyway.” Kurt wasn't going to back down. “At least this way I can ask them why they did it.”

 

Zisteau hesitated, still wanting to protect Kurt despite the fact he knew Kurt didn't need it any more. He'd done what he could and Kurt was perfectly capable of handling himself now. “Alright. Let's plan a scouting mission, then we'll see what we're dealing with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart by kissingpigmen](http://i.imgur.com/bTyNV.png)
> 
> I swear, this was supposed to be entirely serious and then Pause came in and just smashed all sense of seriousness in my brain. He was gonna be the badass indian who surprised Zisteau while he was out cutting down trees, coming out of nowhere and making a deal with him then but then this happened and I honestly couldn't make Serious Pause work for long so I gave in and let him be his silly self.
> 
> As for Zisteau having actual bedrooms and not just a bed in the hallway, I realise that they were needed and that he still hadn't really done anything to the smallest circle of the Lens right at the very bottom so that is where they're kind of placed for the moment. I think that works, if not, then imagine an extra layer and stick some bedrooms in it. Also a portal room. Done :D


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio prepares for the upcoming assault on B-Team, among other things.

“I can't believe I've been here for three days and we haven't even done anything!” Pause complained bitterly, throwing himself down on the seat opposite Zisteau's paper covered desk. The pigman barely glanced at him before continuing with his calculations and notes.

 

“I'm sorry Pause, did you actually want to succeed at this or did you want them to just slaughter us when we charge in sword drawn, banner flying on the backs of our mighty pig steeds?” Zisteau asked sarcastically.

 

Pause scowled at him. “I was expecting to be able to, I dunno, kill something at least.” he muttered.

 

“Tell you what Pause, go thin down my cow herd, we're going to need the food when we stake out the town. I think I'm almost done here. Once I know what we need, we can get it and begin to do this properly.”

 

“Why isn't Kurt killing the cows?” Pause whined. “Why isn't he doing anything?”

 

“Kurt's being far more helpful than you right now.” Zisteau sighed. “Enough whining, go do something before I drop kick you out of here.”

 

“Like you could even catch me!” The Indian laughed and fled the room before Zisteau could throw something at him.

 

“Damn Indian.” Zisteau muttered, looking back over his calculations for gunpowder requirements and realising he'd misplaced a decimal point somewhere along the line. “...Damnit Pause.”

 

-0-

 

Down in the wooded grove, Kurt was swinging an axe into the nearest oak tree, grunting every so often with the effort. He still tired easily but just doing something like this was helping him get used to using his muscles again and the ache he felt after attacking trees with a half blunt axe was satisfying. He didn't feel so useless when he could at least carry out the basic task of gathering supplies. With one last swing, the last of the tree was down and he sighed in satisfaction, leaning back against another tree. His arms were sore and his back too but he felt good. With a smile, he set aside the axe and began to gather up the logs he'd cut up.

 

Zisteau had asked him to do a few things around the Lens, nothing too straining, just little things to help out. Yesterday he'd been tasked with shearing the sheep in the indoor enclosure Zisteau had turned his old home into, today it was collecting some wood. Idly he couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with the plan Zisteau seemed to be coming up with. Still, at least he was doing something helpful.

 

Something moved behind him and Kurt glanced back, expecting it to be Pause come to pester him about his and Zisteau's non-existent relationship yet again. A half scorched skeletal archer crouched under the protective boughs of a spruce was not what he expected. The first arrow flew by his ear, narrowly missing him. The delay in the creature drawing another arrow gave Kurt enough time to drop the logs, grab the abandoned axe and rush at it.

 

The skeleton rattled its lower jaw in response to the threat and drew back the bow string, aiming for Kurt's unarmoured form. Almost too late, he swung the axe down and severed the bony arms from the creature, forcing it to drop the bow and step back, jaw rattling. Sunlight hit the monster and it burst into flames even as Kurt swung again, taking the flaming skull from its shoulders. The archer collapsed and within seconds most of the bones were ash, disappearing in the slight breeze. A few remained and Kurt automatically picked them up in case they were needed. Such things could be useful after all.

 

It wasn't until he was collected the wood again that Kurt realised that he hadn't panicked during the brief fight. He hadn't hesitated. Even now he felt pretty calm about it. Well, it wasn't an Enderman...but it was a start. He smiled a little smile as he hefted the wood he'd collected and began to make his way to the storage area for it beside the sheep.

 

-0-

 

Pause was storing away the meat he'd harvested when Kurt returned to the main Lens. Naturally, Kurt went to duck around him in the hopes of avoiding another awkward interrogation but Pause spotted him before he could escape.

 

“Kurt!”

 

Kurt cringed in the doorway, cursing his luck before he turned to Pause. “Yes?”  
  
“Think you could give me a hand?” he asked, nodding to the stacks of leather sitting around him, his own arms filled with meat. “It's taking forever on my own and you know Zisteau, it's gotta be perfectly organised.”

 

Kurt was surprised. “That – that's it? No awkward question about me and Zisteau sharing a bed? No crude joke?” he asked disbelievingly.

 

“No. Just help me put this stuff in the right chests. You can do the leather...” Pause grinned cheekily and added, “unless you'd rather be the one to handle Zisteau's meat?”

 

“Pause!”

 

“Kidding!”

 

Kurt turned away to store the leather, face burning. He didn't notice Zisteau silently climbing down from the rafters above them, giving Pause a thumbs up and sneaking outside and down to his room.

 

Pause just grinned and continued with his task.

 

-0-

 

A few days later, Kurt was heading to his bed after a day spent gathering more resources on behalf of Zisteau. He and Pause had spent a few hours collecting ores and the rest of the day had been devoted to picking off creepers from a distance. He may have even picked up a few bow tricks from Pause along the way.

 

The Indian in question had headed to bed already it seemed and Kurt was bound for his own when someone called his name. He hesitated, glancing back to see Zisteau hanging by his bedroom door.

 

“Hey.” Zisteau said quietly. “You got a minute?”

 

“For you? Sure.” Kurt hadn't really expected to sleep much that night anyway. They only had a day left before they were moving out to set up the attack on the B Team and sleep still didn't come as easily as it had the night he'd slept beside Zisteau. He was still trying to figure out why he'd felt so comfortable and at ease in those arms. He could only come to one conclusion, really, and he wasn't sure if it was something Zisteau would entirely appreciate.

 

“I've got something to show you.” Zisteau showed no sign of knowing what Kurt was thinking of and motioned for him to follow him out and up the lit stairs around the Lens. They climbed in silence until the highest level, where Zisteau paused by the side of the room. “Come here.” he said softly, holding out his hand.

 

Kurt hesitated, unable to see why Zisteau would want him alone in a dark corner – well, he could think of one reason but somehow he doubted Zisteau would want him like that -

 

“Kurt?” Zisteau still held out his hand, waiting patiently for him.

 

“Sorry.” He apologised swiftly and took the hand, noticing the rough callouses from the work and the sword usage in the pigman's daily life. It was just as warm as his chest had been, he noted absently as he threaded his fingers with Zisteau's.

 

Zisteau gave him a slightly lopsided grin and gently tugged him closer, drawing out an ender pearl. “Hold on.” he warned just before he threw it directly up. Kurt's eyes barely had time to widen before they were teleported upwards, leaving him faintly disoriented and leaning against the solid pigman at his side. Zisteau steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, the other still being firmly gripped by Kurt. “You okay?”

 

“I'm fine, don't worry -” Kurt broke off when he lifted his gaze to see where they were, mouth hanging open in shock. “Oh.”

 

Zisteau smiled, having eyes only for Kurt. “I worked on it while you were recovering and I was adding the final touches while you were helping Pause.”

 

“Oh wow.”

 

“You like it?”

 

'It' was the new level situated just under the water troughs that fed the farms surrounding the Lens. Dark wood made up the flooring just as it had in the layers below but it was the ceiling that had captured Kurt's attention. It was glass, but not quite the usual kind. Through it, the stars above were magnified to twice their usual size. It wasn't a telescope but it certainly made for something beautiful to view. Over to one side, a double bed was set up, a dresser and lamp beside it. Over to another was a desk much like the one Zisteau had in his own room, but instead of land maps, this one had several star charts and even a few books Zisteau had managed to find concerning the stars Kurt loved so much. It was quite clear he'd spent a long time on this surprise for him.

 

Kurt could hardly believe his eyes, lost in the stars above him. It was amazing to think that Zisteau had done this for him...He tore his eyes from the sky, gazing instead at the pigman who still held his hand. “You did this for me?” he asked incredulously, unable to really believe he deserved such an incredible gift. He could hardly believe it when Zisteau nodded. “But why?”

 

“I'd been going to ask if you wanted to stay.” Zisteau hesitated. “Here. With me.”

 

“Stay?” Kurt repeated. “You mean for good?”

 

“Well, maybe not for good, just as long as you feel comfortable. I made this so that, as corny as it sounds, you'll always have a place here. Even if you decide to leave...You can always come back.” Zisteau was finding it hard to look away from Kurt as he spoke, fingers still entwined with Kurt's from the teleport up.

 

Kurt swallowed, feet shuffling against the floor as he shifted just a little closer. “I suppose having my own place here...couldn't be so bad.” He gave a nervous laugh. “And here was me thinking you'd get tired of me hanging around.”

 

Zisteau shook his head. “That's impossible.”

 

“I don't know,” Kurt gave him a little smile. “You manage to make impossible things happen on a pretty regular basis.”

 

“Nothing's impossible, it just takes some imagination.” Zisteau said quietly, returning Kurt's smile. “I guess it helps to have some inspiration around.” His free hand rose almost without his realising it, the backs of his fingers brushing Kurt's scarred cheek.

 

Kurt's eyes widened at the touch, heart stuttering in his chest for the briefest moment. Did Zisteau care for him as...more than a friend? He barely completed the thought before the hand was drawn away, Zisteau letting go of his hand and stepping back, looking a little panicked.

 

“I'm sorry – I shouldn't...” He shook his head, the one intact ear upon his head folded back in distress. “I'll leave you to sleep. Sorry.” he added again, backing up until he could drop down the ladder in the corner.

 

“Zisteau, wait!” Kurt protested too late, the pigman already gone. That hadn't gone how he wanted it to at all... Mentally beating himself about it, Kurt made his way to the bed, dropping down to lie on his back and gaze up at the stars.

 

It all made sense if he thought about it. The fact Zisteau was easily manipulated when he was on the line, the ceaseless search for him, the care and help, this room...Zisteau had to feel something more than friendship towards him. Kurt's stomach churned with nerves. Well great, but what was he supposed to do about it? The thought of confronting Zisteau came to mind but if he was mistaken, then he'd just embarrass himself. If he was right, could he really ask for a relationship? What if he royally screwed it up and they fell out over nothing? What if it didn't work out?

 

Kurt groaned and rolled over, burying his face into the pillows. Why were emotions so complicated?

 

-0-

 

Zisteau lay back on his bed, eyes shut as he mentally beat himself up for the slip up. Under the star light and with only a faint glow from the redstone lamps, Kurt had looked so perfect...he hadn’t even realised what he'd done until Kurt's eyes had widened. How could he be so stupid?

 

He rolled onto his side, back to the door, and yanked the covers over his head. If he was lucky, Kurt wouldn't hate him for it in the morning. As it was, he almost expected Kurt to politely decline the room and quietly slip out into the dawn never to return. Losing Kurt because of a stupid mistake...it was the worst thing he could imagine. He could easily handle never breathing a worth of his affections, could stand to admire from afar and simply be Kurt's friend. He could not stand the thought of losing that friendship.

 

Not once did he consider that Kurt felt the same way. Kurt was never going to feel anything more than platonic towards him. Zisteau didn't kid himself, he wasn't exactly a diamond to look at. Perhaps back home he was worth more than a glance but up here in the land of the sun an moon, he was little more than another hideous creature to the local denizens.

 

Zisteau was so busy hating himself for potentially destroying a friendship that he didn't hear the soft footsteps heading towards his bed. He was only broken from the cycle of self loathing when he felt the mattress sink and someone tug the covers up to slip under them. This time it was his own eyes that widened.

 

“Kurt?!”

 

Kurt swallowed and gave a nervous smile. “Hi. Um...Look, I know this is probably really stupid and presumptuous of me but I was thinking about the thing you did up there and everything you've done for me and I just wanted to ask what you meant by it because if you meant what I thought you meant then that's okay because I wanted to say that I maybe feel the same way but then if you didn't mean what I thought you meant then that's okay too and I can just go-”

 

Zisteau was having a hard time keeping track of the run on sentence but he managed to pick up on what he thought – what he hoped – Kurt was saying. “You feel the same way?” he interrupted, focusing on the most important thing rather bluntly.

 

Kurt paused, mouth kind of hanging open mid word. “Uh...yes? Yes. I do. I think. I mean it feels like I do. Oh no.” he laughed nervously and rubbed at his hair, looking away. There really wasn't much else to look at under the covers unless it was Zisteau however. “I'm not good at this, you probably know that. But I've never felt this...this safe or this at ease with anyone. No one else gets me like you, no one else does...insane things like scour the world until they find my sorry butt, or build me an entire room just to ask me to stay a while longer. There's no one else in the world like you Zisteau, and I guess what I'm saying is...is...” he struggled to find the words. “I want...I want to be with you. I want to have coffee with you in the morning and late at night when we can't sleep. I want to stargaze with you, I want to explore the world by your side, I want to see your home. I want to wake up in your arms again and feel like I'm safe from everything and that no matter what I can-” Kurt was silenced by a gentle touch on his cheek.

 

Zisteau's thumb was stroking the skin there, the pigman had shifted closer as Kurt poured his heart out. He met Kurt's eyes with an intensity there that almost made Kurt look away. “I want that too.” Zisteau said softly. “And more. Stay with me Kurt?”

 

There was far more to that question than him simply asking Kurt to move in, so much more and Kurt knew it. He reached up and covered the hand brushing his cheek with his own. “Yes.” he whispered, “I'll stay.”

 

-0-

 

Pause drew back from the doorway, a little smile on his face. At last! He'd been wondering if he would have to lock the pair of them in a room alone to get them to admit to their feelings. At least now they had each other, regardless of what was coming in the next few days.

 

He pushed himself off the wall and headed back to bed, moccasin shoes making no noise on the floor as he considered the coming days. The B-Team would be dealt with, there was no way Zisteau was letting them get out of this alive and he severely doubted Kurt would stay his hand if given the chance to take down the pair. There were a few things to consider, however.

 

Millbee was one of them. Millbee was part of that traitorous team. Pause felt his hands curl into fists as he replayed the trial in his head. Not once had he thought...

 

_Damnit Millbee, you were supposed to be on our side. On my side._

 

Everything had been planned so perfectly. Pause was to be their lawyer, Millbee their friend and confidante. They were supposed to get in and out with as much information as possible to win the trial. But it had all gone so horribly wrong...

 

Pause didn't even try laying down on the bed, turning on his heel and heading out into the main room again then out into the night. He sat down on the edge of the platform, legs hanging out into space. He wasn't stupid, he did have an ender pearl or two on him in case he slipped but right now he was a little preoccupied by thoughts of the rainbow traitor. 

 

Millbee had gotten in too deep. He'd bought into his own lie, living the part he was supposed to play. A rogue chess piece on the board. One that had no intention of returning to its original role. As Pause stared down at the distant landscape, eagle eyes picking out the roaming monsters of the night, he briefly wondered how he was going to handle taking down his partner. Beef had refused to play a part in it this time and Etho desired no further conflict, already bored of the little criminal organisation. So, it was up to him to bring Millbee back, or take him out with the rest of the little family of traitors.

 

Pause stared down at the distant landscape and briefly considered jumping. It would be easier than thinking of how to bring down someone he loved.

 

_Damnit Millbee..._


	5. Retribution Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hours before the assault.

Guude was alone in his room in the village, seated on the little single bed that had been given to him the first day he'd found himself here. He'd been surprised at first, thinking that he and Bdouble O would be sharing a room...He'd been mistaken. Most of the time he was on his own, and when he did see his lover, well...Bdouble O didn't seem like _his_ lover anymore. If Guude could garner anything from the way Bdouble O acted around Generik then it seemed that Genny was Bdub's new paramour. 

 

It hurt him, to know that he was so readily discarded and forgotten about after he'd dove into what he'd been sure was a death pit just to be with Bdouble O. Guude had been ready to die, painfully, because he couldn't stand the thought of being without Bdouble O and now he found that his love and trust was being thrown back in his face. He was dumped at the wayside, thrown away to be forgotten about while the man he loved cavorted with a hermit before his very eyes. Guude's very heart was torn to shreds the first time he'd caught them kissing. They'd always spoken about this kind of thing, if Bdub's had felt the need to see another. Guude hadn't minded because they'd always spoken, always shared, and now...

 

He hid his face in his hands, trying his damned best not to think on it. He couldn't help but hear Bdub's voice in his mind, replaying the words he never thought he'd hear from him...

 

_Guude don't matter, he's not what I need anymore. You, on the other hand Genny B..._

 

“Fuck me.” Guude sighed, rubbing at his face. He'd be lucky not to start bawling or something equally depressing. Everything he'd done he'd done for Bdouble O. Now what was he supposed to do?

 

“Usually it's me who says that.”

 

Guude jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up, eyes wide and perhaps just a little damp. “Who-?!”

 

“Easy.” The familiar voice soothed. From the shadows in the roof, someone dropped to the floor and stood up. He was lacking the bright feather headdress and the beaded arm cuffs but he easily recognised the dirt smeared face. 

 

“Pause?”

 

“In the flesh. Dirt.” he corrected himself. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” Guude hissed before he could stop himself, getting up and yanking the scabby curtains closed before someone could see. “If they spot you, you're as good as dead and then so am I!”

 

“I came to ask you something.” Pause said, the picture of calm despite the dangerous situation he was in.

 

“Whatever it is, it'd better be worth risking your life for.” Guude muttered, sinking to sit on the bed again. Truthfully, he was glad to see Pause, this was the longest conversation he'd had with someone other than his own thoughts since he'd jumped in the lava pit.

 

“You are, trust me.”

 

Guude's head snapped up, surprised. “What?”

 

“I need you to promise me something.”

 

“What did you mean by that?”

 

“I mean it Guude, this is serious.” He said firmly, ignoring the question. “I need you to promise me that no matter what you hear tonight, you won't go out this door.” 

 

“Why?” Guude asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Promise me Guude. Please? I can't promise you'll be safe if you step outside but if you stay in here, then I can make sure nothing gets to you. Please.”

 

Guude didn't answer, still suspicious.

 

“Guude please.” Pause pleaded. “Please.”

 

“...Okay. I promise.”

 

-0-

 

Zisteau finished tying the last bundle of TNT together and dropped it into place with the others, ignoring the nervous stutter his heart gave as it settled next to the wiring to set it all off. He knew it was safe but it was still a little nerve wracking. If all went well, then this stuff would blow half the overtaken village sky high, creating enough distractions to separate the gang and would cause enough damage to structures to send the trapped villagers fleeing. Hopefully.

 

Behind him in the tunnel, he heard footsteps quietly padding towards him. Zisteau tensed, reaching for the diamond sword by his side just in case they'd been discovered -

 

“Ooh, iron.”

 

Zisteau sighed in relief and let go of the sword's grip. “All yours Pause.”

 

“Yay.” The sound of a pick striking stone filled the tunnel as Zisteau went over the trap set up once more.

 

-0-

 

Up on the surface, Kurt was scouting out the lay of the land around the town, making a note of potential escape routes and hiding spots just in case the worst came to happen. He kept himself hidden while he drew up little maps in the notebook he'd gotten from Zisteau (and didn't that make him smile just a little), up a tree or under a little overhang of dirt and stone to avoid being spotted by any wandering members of the B-Team.

 

He was busy sketching out the third hidey-hole spot along one route when he felt something bump against his leg. Considering he was halfway up a tree with his legs hanging down against the tree trunk when he felt it, he felt a little concerned and hoped to whatever god that was listening that it wasn't the people they were here to see to. Cautiously, he lowered the notebook and peered down -

 

_WOOF!_

 

Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the wolf grinning at him with its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, forepaws up on the tree trunk beside his legs. He supposed he could have picked a higher tree to hide in...

 

The wolf cocked its head and leaned forwards, sniffing at Kurt before barking once again, pawing at the explorer and giving off a pitiful whine.

 

“What?” Kurt couldn't help but smile at the dog. “You wanna treat boy?” He patted his pockets down, wondering if he had something – ah! The bone leftovers from the skeleton, he knew they'd come in handy! He slid one out his pocket and laughed when he saw the wolf's eyes light up, leaning down to offer the bone. The shaggy canine was careful as it took the bone from him, teeth barely even grazing Kurt's skin. It pulled back, bone in mouth and tail wagging as it dropped down to all four paws, stretching out at the foot of the tree to chew contentedly at the bone.

 

Kurt shook his head, still smiling, and returned to his escape route planning. Eventually he had to drop down from the tree and continue on his way. Imagine his surprise when the wolf picked up its bone and rose, tail wagging as it followed.

 

Kurt had a furry little shadow for the rest of the scouting trip and not once could he bring himself to mind. It was quite nice to pause in sketching to reach down to the canine at his feet and pet it. The seemingly wild animal was more than content to roll over and enjoy a good scratch and Kurt was quite happy to oblige. The time flew by and Kurt managed to note down several key routes of of the area. Overall, he thought he could call it a pretty successful day.

 

-0-

 

Pause settled down before the furnace in their little underground hidey-hole, warming his dirt covered hands by the front of it as the smell of cooking meat taunted him. His stomach growled and he pouted slightly, wishing the beef would cook a little faster.

 

Over in the corner, Zisteau just laughed at the face he pulled. “Give it a few minutes.” he said, leaning back against the wall where he sat atop an ender chest containing everything they'd need for the coming fight. “You don't wanna get food poisoning do you?”

 

Pause pulled a face, about to reply with an extremely witty comment when they hear someone making their way along the tunnel to the hidey-hole. Zisteau tensed up but Pause shook his head, still relaxed. It was Kurt then.

 

The explorer in question rounded the corner, shooting them a shy smile. Pause gave a nod and turned back to keeping an eye on the painfully slowly cooking meat. Zisteau sent a slightly cheeky grin Kurt's way, unable to help himself.

 

“Oh, uh, hope you don't mind but I kind of...brought someone along?”

 

Pause turned back, half expecting to see Beef just because he knew Kurt and he were friends and Beef had known about this quest before they set out.

 

What he got was a face of wet wolf tongue and smelly breath. He made an exclamation of disgust and fell back in an attempt to get away from the slobbery beast and ended up lying on his back with a wolf licking the dirt off his face despite his loud and grossed out protests.

 

Zisteau couldn't help but laugh at the sight and didn't lift a finger to help. Kurt on the other hand was apologising just as loudly as Pause was yelling and trying to tempt the wolf away with a snatched up raw porkchop. The wolf eventually was drawn away from the spluttering native who now was missing patches of his dirt disguise. Pause wiped off his slobber covered face in disgust and glared at Kurt who was petting the shaggy wolf.

  
“Wolfie's a lover.” Kurt shrugged, grinning despite the apologetic tone of his voice.

 

“Wolfie's a fur rug if he does it again.” Pause threatened, though everyone in the room knew he wouldn't harm the dog.

 

“Can we keep him?” Kurt asked, ignoring the 'threat' and turning his attention to Zisteau, still perched atop the ender chest. “He did just kind of follow me home.”

 

“Well...” The pigman hesitated. The Lens was dangerous enough to people who knew not to go jumping off the edge, he wasn't sure how well a wolf would do that high up. Still, if anyone could teach a wolf to live in the sky, it was Kurt. “Sure, why not?”

 

“Yes!” Kurt celebrated by ruffling up Wolfie's fur some more and the wolf rolled over, more than happy to be petted.

 

Pause pouted and went for the cooking meat, muttering about how there was no way that was a real wolf. Real wolves did not let their back leg start kicking during the middle of belly scratches.

 

Zisteau just smiled and watched, drinking in the sweet scene before him. Come nightfall, there would be no time left for sweet moments, they would have to be focused. Still, they had a few hours...it couldn't hurt to relax a little beforehand.

 


	6. Retribution Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack is launched.

It was dark when the attack came. Guude hadn't been able to get Pause's words out of his mind and he'd been sorely tempted to warn Bdouble O that something was going to happen. In the end, he lay down on his little bed in the little house on the edge of the enslaved village and tried to close his eyes. Maybe Pause had just been a figment of his imagination. Maybe everything would be -

 

**BOOM!**

 

Guude was shaken from the bed and hit the floor with a thump, eyes wide and wild as he looked around for the attack. The curtains were still drawn closed from Pause's visit but even they couldn't keep out the bright amber glow now pouring through them.

 

The village was burning.

 

He scrambled to his feet, Pause's warning forgotten as he reached for his cape and his sword. The cape usually kept out the worst of the chill when he went out at night but this time he'd be relying on it to keep the heat from scorching his skin. The sword...he just gripped it tight and hoped he wouldn't be using it on any familiar faces.

 

He raced outside, immediately assaulted by smoke and ash in the air, the stench of burning wood, sugar cane and something that smelled suspiciously like burnt pig. Around him, panicking villagers fled for their lives, little ones in arms – wait, he thought Genny had locked them up? They were certainly free now, honking and running in every direction. Someone was shouting further away, barely audible to Guude over the roar of the flames, the honking and the occasional explosion. He made his way towards it, weaving between fleeing villagers.

 

“Don't just stand there, help me get this fire under control!” Genny was throwing buckets of water onto the sad remains of the factory. Millbee, looming close by, didn't do a thing to help. He took a wary step back from the flames licking at the buildings around them.

 

“Love to, but I have this thing about fire. I don't really like it near my wool.” The bipedal sheep explained, sounding tired. Guude wondered if he'd been sleeping when the explosion went off. “Kind of burns easily, you know. Bad combination.”

 

“Then go do something about the escapees sheep, I'm workin' here!” the hermit threw him an angry look then spotted Guude at last. “Guude! Buddy! How's about helping an old hermit out, huh?” Before Guude could reply, he'd pushed a bucket of water into the other's hands and vanished with an armful of empty buckets. 

 

“Firefighter Guude.” Millbee gave the human a lazy smirk. “Have fun.” With that he wandered off in the general direction of the escaping villagers, hooves crunching along the gavel pathway.

 

Guude cursed his life, dropped his sword and threw the water on the flames. Over the hiss of extinguished flames, there was the sound of something clattering to the ground with a yelp. Surprised, Guude made to turn and investigate but he didn't get very far. Something shoved him to the ground and sat on his back, a very heavy something. He struggled to grab the sword he'd dropped close by but a hand closed around his wrist and pinned it to the ground. A muddy, familiar looking hand... “Pause get the hell off of me before I -”

 

“Before you what?” Pause's voice floated down from above him and something sharp pressed against the back of Guude's neck. “I told you to stay inside for a reason. It was safe enough. You could have stayed out of this...But you just had to come and play hero.” The point dug further into his skin and Guude barely stopped himself from wincing when he felt it pierce skin, a droplet of blood running down the side of his neck. 

 

“Pause wait-!”

 

“I'm sorry Guude. I tried to tell you.”

 

A blinding pain, then blackness. Guude saw no more.

 

-0-

 

Generik dropped the buckets with a surprised yelp when an arrow pierced the ground in front of his foot. The empty buckets clattered to the gravel road as Genny fumbled for the sword by his side. Before he could pull it from his belt even part way, an Ender pearl landed before him swiftly followed by a blazing eyed pigman bearing a gleaming sword. The blade pressed against his neck, steady and sharp and  _ this _ close to slicing open Generik's neck and killing the hermit. 

 

“Genny.” Zisteau sounded eerily calm despite the fact he was surrounded by burning buildings and random explosions. “Been a while.”

 

Generik swallowed and gave the pigman his best toothy grin, hoping that it didn't waver like his voice was doing. “Zisteau! Buddy! How've you been?”

 

“Busy.” Zisteau's eyes were completely focused on the Hermit's lopsided grin but his one intact ear was swiveling to listen to the background noise. Distracted. What was he listening for? “Thought I'd pay the B-Team a little visit. Hope you don't mind me dropping by.”

 

Generik licked his parched lips, the heat building around them as wooden constructions burned ever brighter. Zisteau hadn't even broken a sweat from the looks of him.  _ Stupid pigman. I'll show you what you get for ruinin' B-Team business! _ Aloud, he forced himself to be jovial and polite, acting as though his entire livelihood wasn't seconds away from being lost forever. “O'course not – maybe a little less fire next time, a little more  _ water! _ ” As he yelled the last word, he kicked out at the water bucket by his foot sending it into Zisteau's chest and forcing him back with a grunt more of surprise than pain. Genny took his chance and turned to flee, bare feet kicking up gravel as he sprinted as far as he could from the zombie pigman whom he was quite sure was out for his blood. 

 

Zisteau recovered fast and let out growl as he gave chase, seeing red and not just from the bright flames everywhere. His race did have a terrible bloodlust after all. Generik was fast but no one could outrun an enraged pigman for long. He tackled the human, the pair of them hitting the gravel and skidding along for the length of a pace. Generik snarled in pain as the tiny stones scraped away layers of skin and fought to kick himself free of the menace at his back but Zisteau's grip was too tight. Still, Generik knew if Zisteau wanted to stab him any time soon, he'd have to let go – and he was right.

 

Zisteau fumbled and swore when he tried juggle the hermit and his sword, finding he didn't have enough arms and was forced to briefly let go of Generik. He recoiled in pain when a bony elbow was jammed into his eye socket, allowing Generik to roll over and kick him in the gut with a bare foot. Doubled over and breathless, Zisteau missed the flash of green in Generik's hand. There was another blow to his gut but this one was sharper, agony lancing through him from the impact. The pigman tensed up, unable to do more than let out a ragged sound of pain. He heard Generik laugh darkly and struggled to look up. He didn't have to look far, the hermit leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Funny thing, blood emeralds. What's the point in calling 'em that...unless you get to draw a little blood with them?” Generik twisted his hand and Zisteau let out a wordless cry of excruciating pain, falling back against the gravel road. Generik stood over him, a bloody emerald dagger in his hand and a sneer on his bearded face. “You should have stayed in the Nether, pigman.” Zisteau watched in horror as the hermit raised the dagger again, unable to tear his eyes from the blood on the blade. His blood. Generik brought the dagger down and Zisteau couldn't look away, watching his end come closer and all he could think was _I'm sorry Kurt –_

 

A hiss through the air caught his attention and an arrow impaled itself in Generik's right shoulder, the hermit dropping the dagger to the gravel and howling as he stumbled back with the force of the impact. Another arrow flew over the hermit and landed in the path further ahead. Zisteau was jerked out of his shock and pressed one hand to his bleeding stomach and reached for the sword he'd dropped with the tussle before. His hand closed around the hilt and he tried not to shake when he lifted it, jabbing straight at Generik. A yowl of pain and a feeling of resistance on the sword confirmed he'd found his mark.

 

Zisteau's vision swam and he dropped the sword, gripping his wounded torso instead. A groan escaped him and he saw a shadow move above him after a moment, pressing something cold against his lips. A potion? He parted his lips and drank eagerly, wincing at the overly strong taste and the burn as the liquid went straight for his wounds and began to knit the flesh back together. His vision returned slowly and saw Pause above him, glaring warily at a still Generik curled up on his side.

 

The empty bottle was flung away over Pause's shoulder and the native spared a quick glance at the wound now knitting itself back together. “Don't go dying yet Z, still got a lot of mess to clean up.” he said, helping the pigman sit up, nodding at Generik. “Starting with him.”

 

Zisteau snatched up the dropped sword, stilling his shaking hand and slowly getting to his feet. Pause stood by him until he was sure Zisteau could stand on his own. Task accomplished, Pause melted back into the chaos around them, returning to his hunt. Zisteau didn't ask him to stick around, knowing Pause had his own agenda here. Instead he stalked towards the curled up Generik, spotting the rapid rising and falling of the hermit's chest. Still alive but not for long.

 

He raised the sword and brought it down just as Generik's eyes found his, wide with pain and not a little fear. The life faded from them in moments, the rise and fall of his chest slowing and halting within seconds. Zisteau tugged his sword free of the corpse's chest and stepped back. He didn't linger long, turning to the deserted streets to continue the search. He left the body where it lay, refusing to look back.

 

-0-

 

It wasn't often Bdouble O regretted putting on his suit but right now he would have sold the blasted thing for a set of decent armour. As it was, his precious suit was scorched, muddy, covered in soot and not a little blood, torn and slashed to the point where it no longer resembled a suit so much as a collection of stained rags. And it was all the fault of the sword wielding man before him. He let out a noise of pure frustration and swung his sword at Kurt's head, fury mounting when it was deflected and the return slash ripped across his chest and drew more blood.

 

Hissing in pain, he pulled back and went on the defensive, He was exhausted, feeling like they'd been at this for hours when really it could only have been ten minutes or so since the first blast. Kurt had found him in the midst of trying to force villagers back inside and distracted him so thoroughly, said villagers had escaped. Now they fought in the burning remains of one of the houses, the thick smoke not helping Bdouble O's vision any, nor did the soot and flames help his suit. The heat was intense and hard to breath in with all the smoke. Several times he'd tried to simply make a break for it only to have Kurt appear before him with the crack of an Ender pearl and sword swinging. The mobster bore a cut on his cheek from the first attack like that but he'd managed to avoid the repeats. He'd also stopped trying to run. If he wanted out of here, he was going to have to go through Kurt, no doubt about it.

 

“How in the blazes did you even get out of that cave?!” he snarled, backing up with sword up to defend himself from further attack as he tried to plot his way out of this. 

 

“Help from a friend. A real friend.” Kurt said shortly, refusing to be drawn into distracting banter. He had a goal, he had to focus, take out Bdouble O and move on. If he thought about it for too long, he'd remember how much his friend had meant to him and hesitate. That would only get him killed.

 

“You mean that pig?” Bdouble O glanced swiftly at the burning building around them fighting back the urge to cough his lungs out. There might have been no escape but he couldn't help but wonder if he could trap Kurt long enough to make a break for it. There, a loose support pillar a little further behind Kurt. Perfect. “He's no friend of yours, just an animal!”

 

Kurt's eyes narrowed, scarred pink skin wrinkling at the expression. “The only animal here-”

 

Bdouble O took his chance, sword raised as he charged at Kurt. Taken by surprise, Kurt only just managed to dive to one side without even attempting to block the sudden charge and rolling when he hit the floor. The mobster hadn't expected such a move, anticipating a block instead. The force he'd charged with, force he'd been intending to use on his once-friend, now pushed him onwards and into the very loose pillar he'd been aiming to slam Kurt into. It gave way, charred and blackened wood groaning and collapsing atop him.

 

Kurt could only stare in shock at mound of burnt wood and embers. As he rose to his feet and took a hesitant step towards it, the rest of the burning house gave an ominous creak and he knew better than to risk staying any longer. He'd barely escaped through the doorway when the rest of the house came crashing down on his heels.

 

Several seconds passed and all Kurt could do was stare at the ruined building, unable to believe it was that easy. But the wood didn't move, the remains burning merrily away. A hand landed on Kurt's shoulder and he spun away, sword swinging – only for it to clash against Zisteau's bloodied blade. Kurt let out a sigh that was almost a sob of relief and lowered the weapon. “Sorry, jumpy...What happened?” he asked worriedly, looking down to see the blood smeared over Zisteau's gut.

 

“Generik's dead. I'll be fine, don't worry.” Zisteau assured with a tired smile. Pause appeared out of nowhere beside him and Kurt had to stop himself jumping. “Bdouble O?”

 

“Under the rubble. He's not coming out of that alive.” Kurt said, motioning to the burning house before them.

 

Pause nodded slowly. “Alright. I have something I need to take care of, can you two stay alive while I do it?”

 

“We'll meet you down by what's left of the reed farm.” Kurt replied, choosing to ignore the slight teasing.

 

Pause grinned slightly at the pair of them before taking off at a run, intending to hunt down his quarry before it could escape. It left Kurt and Zisteau alone, silence between them for a moment or two. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence, instead a calm, relaxing one. After the chaos and rush from fighting, it was good to just have a moment of peace and quiet to themselves.

 

Zisteau caught Kurt's eye and broke the silence with a quiet question. “How you holding up?”

 

Somehow, Kurt knew he wasn't asking about his physical health. “I...kinda numb, I think. It's not hit home that they're dead yet...I'll probably wake up in shock later.” he tried to force a smile but it came out as a grimace instead.

 

Zisteau reached for him, wanting to offer some kind of comfort but before his slightly bloodied hand could touch Kurt, something moved in the wreckage of the house in front of them. His hand dropped and he gripped his sword tight in both hands, focusing on the house as a figure rose, pushing back burning beams and roofing. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt do the same.

 

Bdouble O emerged, skin red and burnt across his face and hands, some of it even blackened with the flames. Agonising, but the way he held himself and his soot-blackened sword as he emerged from the fire conveyed nothing but pride and sheer anger. A snarl marred his features as he made his way towards the pair.

 

“Y'ruined everything!” he spat viciously, lifting his sword and pointing it at them. “Now I'm gonna ruin you both!” 

 

“Now would be a good time to call that wolf of yours.” Zisteau muttered to his partner before rushing Bdouble O, not waiting for the mobster to make the first move. The faster this was over with, the better.

 

Kurt stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly for the wolf he'd befriended during his scouting. In the distance, a howl answered in kind and Kurt knew that Wolfie had heard. His attention was drawn back to the fight before him when Zisteau was thrown down onto his back by Bdouble O's retaliation. The explorer didn't wait for Wolfie to put in an appearance before diving in to deflect the sword coming down at Zisteau with his own blade. He pushed Bdouble O back and pressed forwards with his own attacks to give Zisteau enough time to get back on his feet again.

 

The mobster parried Kurt's attacks easily enough when he recovered from the brief surprise at his appearance but by then Zisteau was on his feet and coming to attack. Bdouble O was trapped between two foes, sword swinging between two other blades and somehow still managing to beat them back. Diamond met diamond and none of them played fairly _. _ Zisteau didn't hesitate to use his elbows and knees and Bdouble O wasn't shy about kicking kneecaps either. Within moments, the trio were bloodied from minor cuts, with broken noises and bruised skin but none of them dared to back off for a moment to catch their breath. Zisteau was forced back when Bdouble O's fancy shoe connected with the pigman's bloodied midsection and Zisteau let out a most undignified sound as pain shot through him, stealing his breath and sending him stumbling back. With Zisteau struggling to breathe and distracted for a few precious seconds, Bdouble O turned to deal with the incoming retaliation strike from Kurt, only to yowl in pain as sharp teeth closed around his leg. Wolfie had arrived at last and Kurt had never been more relieved to see a wolf attacking someone in his life. 

 

The relief didn't last long, Bdouble O snarling and swiping at the wolf with his sword. The grey fur became splattered with red and Wolfie let out a pitiful whine, falling to the ground. The mobster turned to deal with the master now, advancing with a mad gleam in his eyes. Kurt made the mistake of stepping back hurriedly and tripped over a burnt beam, falling back and almost losing his weapon in the process.

 

For a moment, Bdouble O looked triumphant and terrifying, backed by flames and smoke as he raised his sword to strike the final blow. His overconfidence would prove to be the end of him. So intent was he on rushing in to land the killing strike, he didn't see Kurt lift his his own blade. He came to a sudden stop when agony bloomed in his gut. Too late, he looked down as saw the blue blade stained with ruby. The sword in his hand fell as he moved to grasp the blade, disbelief mixing with the pained expression on his face.

 

_No..._

 

He lifted his eyes to Kurt's, looking for...what? What did he expect to see there? Triumph? He saw only regret and pity in those eyes and he hated how much it hurt to see those there. He forced a sneer on his face and with effort, forced himself back off the blade. His legs refused to support him and he went down with a gasp. Kurt filled his vision again, taking his hand despite Bdouble O futilely trying to tug free. He didn't need comfort, he didn't need Kurt holding his hand as his vision darkened, didn't need to feel the warmth of that hand as his own went cold...

 

In the end, perhaps he did need to feel it. It staved off the sudden fear he felt in his heart and he couldn't stop the whine that left him. He hated himself for squeezing Kurt's hand and feeling the relief that came when Kurt squeezed back, the scarred face offering a sorrowful smile. He hated the guilt he felt for causing that injury. Hated himself for a lot of things.

 

It was so hard to breathe now, each gasp taking more and more effort and he couldn't keep it up any longer but he forced himself to gather the energy to spit out one last thing, one last word. One he owed Kurt perhaps more than anyone else, though Guude had deserved to hear it just as much. Too late now.

 

“Ssss-sssoorrr...”

 

“Shh, it's okay, it's okay...I know.” Kurt said softly, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Sssoor...”

 

“It's okay.”

 

“Ss...”

 

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Bdouble O's eyes glaze over, saw the chest stop moving and whispered, “I'm sorry too.”

 

A little ways away, Zisteau was sitting up beside the form of Wolfie, a hand on the animal's flank. He'd poured a little of one of his remaining restoration potions over the wound and the creature was healing slowly. Now he rose to his feet, slowly making his way to Kurt's side. The moment he knelt he reached out for Kurt, offering silent comfort. It was accepted, Kurt sagging against his shoulder and turning to hide his face in Zisteau's neck for just a moment, needing the comfort for just a moment...

 

They sat there for several long minutes, Zisteau holding him and taking just as much comfort from the embrace as he gave. Around them, the flames died down little by little, the darkness creeping back in again to hide the ruins around them. Finally, Kurt eased back and looked up at Zisteau with slightly reddened eyes. “Lets go home. Please.”

 

Zisteau nodded and helped him to his feet. They left Bdouble O behind, burying him in the ruins of the place he'd called home. On the way out the village, Kurt picked up Wolfie and carried the loyal beast. Pause was gone, though Zisteau trusted he was safe. He didn't have a clue what had happened to Guude or Millbee, both of them missing entirely from the village but he suspected Pause had something to do with them both. A question for the archer when they next met. Something to worry about later.

 

Zisteau just wanted to go home and not worry about anything for a long time. Kurt couldn't agree more.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter of the series.

Millbee ran.

 

Ran from the village, from the attackers, from the burning and the screaming and the soot – the soot covering his wool, his face, in his mouth, his nose – he could barely draw a breath without coughing on the scent of charred wood and flesh stuck in the back of his throat.

 

He ran from the ruins of the place he'd been beginning to call home, from those he'd called friend who now lay dead, and from those who'd called him friend yet now wanted him dead.

 

He ran until he could run no more, sinking against a tree and holding on to the rough bark as he coughed and barely avoided throwing up. Exhausted, he could do little more than sit there and shake. Out here, away from the blazing heat of the burning village, it was cold and dark. The sweat he'd worked up from his flight was cooling him and he shivered even under the thick wool. Around him he could hear...nothing? The expected sounds of mobs in the night were non-existent, the silence worrying him more than any sound would. At this point, he'd even take an enderman's burbling noises over this silence. It put him on edge. He strained to hear anything, even a hint of pursuit.

 

“Millbee.”

 

He screamed in shock and struggled to rise, the urge to flee all that registered in his mind. Something caught his leg before he'd even gone a metre into the darkness and he hit the ground with a groan. He stayed down this time, too exhausted to do more than roll onto his back and look up at his pursuer.

 

“Pause. Pause?” Millee swallowed. “Pause! Fancy seeing you here, what a surprise. Wow, I really missed you, was just thinking about you-”

 

“Millbee.”

 

“-what a co-incidence you turned up, d'you know, I was just out for a walk -”

 

“Millbee stop.”

 

“-and then I got lost, and I guess I ended up near the B-Team or somethin'? So-”

 

“I know what you did Millbee. Don't try to lie your way out of it.”

 

The sheep fell silent, looking up at the Native pleadingly. There was little to no chance he was getting out of this alive but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and save his skin somehow. “Pause c'mon, it was just a bit of fun, you know? I-”

 

“Just a bit of fun.” Pause echoed, voice oddly cold. “Just a bit of fun when they blew Kurt's silo up with him still inside it. Just a bit of fun when they robbed Etho. Just a bit of fun when they stuck a severed horse head in Jims' bed, kudos to them for even finding a horse since the rest of us are still looking. It all sounds like a riot, Millbee. I bet its been a great laugh, abandoning Kurt to die, murdering villagers when they aren't slaving away fast enough for you.”

 

“They weren't slaves, they wanted to work-”

 

“Don't give me that bullshit Millbee!” Pause snapped, arm snapping forwards. Millbee inhaled sharply when he felt the diamond blade dig into his neck. “...Just a bit of fun when you run out on us.”

 

“Pause please, I didn't run out on you!”

 

“You ran out on me and you ran out on Beef. We trusted you Millbee!” The sword shook a little in Pause's grip as his voice went just a little higher, a little louder in distress. “I trusted you! And you spat on that, you tore out my heart and spat on that too!”

 

The sheep stared up as Pause force himself under control, the blade slowly ceasing the trembling as the native took deep breaths. As Pause grew calmer, Millbee only grew more afraid. A calm Pause was a dangerous one.

 

“I should kill you for everything you've done.” Pause spoke up at last, voice calm and soft. “The others are dead. Why should you go free?”

 

Milbee swallowed around the growing lump in his throat, fingers digging into the dirt under him. What could he say? He could see no escape from this, none.

 

Pause sighed at his silence, looking down. “I should kill you.” he repeated softly. “But I'm not gonna.”

 

Millbee felt hope surge through him, sitting up a little. “Pause?”

 

“You have one chance Millbee.” Pause unclipped a small sack from his belt, dropping it in Millbee's lap. Confusion flickered across the bipedal sheep's face as he stared at the sack. “You take that, and you run. You run away with your tail between your legs. Just like you always do.” 

 

The hope was fading fast. Millbee had hoped, foolishly, that he might be allowed home with Pause, all sins forgiven. It seemed that it was not to be.

 

“And Millbee.” Pause stepped back, sinking into the shadows until only the faintest outline of his face remained visible. “If I ever see you again, if I see your face, your wool or your tail around me and mine...I won't give you a second chance.”

 

Millbee looked up, staring into the darkness where Pause had vanished. Alone again, on the run...he gripped the sack and stood up shakily. He spared a moment to untie it and glance inside. Knife, apple, bread, small glass bottle of water...He swallowed and took the knife in its little sheathe, tying it around his waist. At least now he had a weapon, if little else. He inhaled shakily, trying to ignore the growing feeling of loneliness in his chest, trying to block it out.

 

An arrow digging into the dirt at his feet made him jump. “Run!” came the barked command. Sack in hand, Millbee took off, hooves digging into the grass as he fled for his life.

 

From the trees, Pause watched him with bow in hand. A dark little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him, urging him to draw back the bow and shoot the fleeing traitor, but the arrows remained in his quiver, the bow string stayed slack. He watched Millbee run and this time he did not follow.

 

-0-

 

There was something tickling his nose. He groaned and reached up to scratch at it, moving to roll over. The bed was oddly hard beneath his back and it seemed the pillows and covers had gone walk about. He sighed and patted around him, eyes still firmly shut against the bright sun on his eyes. “B, B gimme some covers man, the hell are you doin' with em all?” he muttered. No answer. Well that was weird. He cracked open green eyes and rolled onto his side, looking for his partner.

 

Instead he found himself staring at the legs of a cow. Said cow was looking down at him with a mildly curious look, a little grass poking out the corner of its mouth. Well that explained the tickling against his nose.

 

“What in the world...?” He shuffled away from the cow over him and sat up, looking around. He hadn't woken up at home, he'd woken up in a field of cows. There was no bed covers because there was no bed, just some flattened grass he'd been sleeping on. Utterly at a loss as to how he got there, he reached up and rubbed the back of his slightly aching head. Something crusty came off at his touch and he winced, drawing the hand back. Dried blood dusted the tips of his fingers. “...Pause.”

 

Now he remembered. Pause on his back, saying...something. Then blackness.

 

“That son of a bitch man, I'm gonna -”

 

“Guude?” At the familiar voice, he stopped cursing out the native and looked around. A little distance away and moving closer was one very familiar butcher who looked very surprised to see him. “What are you doing with my cows man? How'd you even – oh man you're bleeding – come on, we'll get you inside and you can tell me eveything in there.”

 

Guude accepted the help standing up and let himself be led inside, still confused but inexplicably happy to see a familiar face. Especially one that wasn't trying to kill him.

 

He was still going to have to get Pause back for the blow to the head though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks. ;_; I miss writing this story but there really is nothing more to be done.

Time moved ever onwards and one day Pause awoke in a tangle of limbs with Beef's nose pressed against his neck. The Native lifted his head and peered down the length of the bed to try and listen, wondering what had woken him. As he heard footsteps move away from the door, he realised it must have been one of the villagers. Probably mail for Beef. Pause never got mail and even if he did it would have been sent to his large Deku head instead of Beef's jungle village even if this was where he was spending most of his time these days. With a sigh, Pause closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the pillows, idly stroking Beef's short hair. He didn't want to move yet but he knew that all too soon Beef would awaken and start on adding onto the village which was slowly becoming a glorious resort in the sun. He wouldn't have time for Pause once he began the day's work. Pause didn't mind but for some reason he just...didn't want to leave the bed today. Didn't want to move far from his Beef. He sighed and held Beef just a little tighter, enjoying the moment while he could.

 

It was a little later that he felt Beef stir and press closer, nuzzling into his neck and making Pause laugh a little at the feel of the beard on his skin. “Beef!” he laughed. “I know you're awake.”

 

“Five more minutes Pause,” Beef murmured and nuzzled him again, getting another laugh from the Native for his efforts. His hands went a-wandering too and he got himself some much more arousing noises this time.

 

A lot later than five minutes and they finally dragged themselves out of bed, Pause to go and make coffee and Beef to hop into the shower first before Pause hogged all the water. While Beef got clean and the coffee brewed, Pause went to fetch the mail from by the door. He glanced through the names on the front and as he suspected, it was all addressed to Beef – bar the last one. The messy handwritten scrawl of his name almost stopped Pause's heart. He knew that scrawl. He looked up, hearing Beef still in the shower and before he could change his mind, he folded the letter and hid it in his trouser pocket, leaving the rest of letters on the table.

 

He didn't wait for the coffee to finish before shouting a quick goodbye to Beef, who likely never heard it over the shower before grabbing his headdress and hurrying out the door. He passed by villagers who gave him a curious look but let him go on his way. He didn't stop until he was through the portal and in the Nether. Lost in his thoughts, Pause didn't realise where he was going until he found himself leaning against Millbee's rail tunnel entrance. He gazed up at the white wool and found himself sinking to sit down on the edge of the rail lines. There was red dust settling here, where no one had passed by for so long. Not since before the Trial.

 

Pause brought out the letter, ripping open the envelope and sliding the letter inside out. Taking a deep breath, he began to read the messy scrawl.

 

_Pause,_

 

_I know you probably, really don't want to hear from me. You said if you ever saw me again you'd, well, yeah. But you never said a thing about writing so I'm taking a chance. I'm fairly sure you won't be able to track this back and anyway if you managed by the time you got there I'd be long gone._

 

_If I timed it right, then this should arrive on our anniversary, if you wanna call it that. I needed to do something, send something. I know we've got absolutely zero chance ever again but I needed to tell you that I meant what I said to you before. I do care a lot about you, and Beef, but mostly you. It was always you Pause. What I did was stupid and selfish and I can't ever undo it. People are dead because of my choice._

 

_I just wanted to say sorry and today seemed like a good day. I hope you're doing alright without me, with Beef. I never saw what happened to Guude but if he's okay I hope he's doing alright too. Please don't tell the others I sent you this, this is just for you._

 

_One last thing. I left the key to my old place just under the left foot of that giant sheep, behind a chunk of wood. Don't let it go to waste, yeah? Sell it or burn it or live in it...just do something with it. I wanted it to be ours when I was done but...yeah. Another failure to add to my list._

 

_Anyway, thats all I really wanted to say. I'm sorry, and I won't forget you Pause, not ever. I loved you and I let you down. I never meant to. I won't bother you again._

 

_Love, Millbee._

 

Pause stared at the letter, heart clenching in his chest. After he read it for the second time, he crushed the paper in a ball and dropped it at his feet, giving in and crossing his arms over his knees, head resting on them as he tried to breathe, to calm down his rushing emotions.

 

_Fuck, I thought I was over this..._

 

-0-

 

“Pause.” He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there on the rails, curled up and trying to regain control of his emotions but judging from how stiff his neck felt when he looked up, it must have been an hour or more at least. Kurt was standing a little distance away, hand firmly grasping the collar of his tamed wolf to stop the beast launching itself at the Native to say hello. The wolf gave a soft whine and tugged forwards a little, wanting to see Pause.

 

“Kurt, hey...” Pause swallowed and sat up a little straighter, trying to look like he wasn't this close to an emotional meltdown. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh you know, just...walking. Getting out with Wolfie is always...good. And we're going to go meet Zisteau's tribe some day soon, don't really want Wolfie getting nervous at the sounds...” Kurt shifted, pushing the 3D glasses up to rest on his regrown hair as he looked over Pause worriedly. His wounds were as healed as they would be, a little scarring from the burns but the damage from the Enderman in the cave had left a slight white line or two where the claws had been dragged over burned skin. “Uh...look, it's none of my business why you're sitting outside Millbee's rail but...you wanna talk?”

 

“I...” Pause looked down, spotting the crumpled letter by his feet. “Yeah. Yeah I guess.” Kurt might understand. Zisteau, he could only imagining the hot headed pigman being shocked he hadn't slain Millbee but Kurt might understand why he'd stayed his hand in the end.

 

“May I?” Kurt gestured to the rails beside him and when Pause mutely nodded, took a seat, letting Wolfie go in the process. The white wolf sat between them, resting his head on Pause's leg and looking up at him over the top of a pair of 3D glasses suspiciously similar to those Kurt wore. The Native couldn't resist a soft breath of laughter and fondly petted the wolf's soft ears, getting a little lick from Wolfie in return. Kurt just waited until he was ready, watching the pair with a little smile on his face. When Pause did finally speak up, it wasn't what he'd been expecting.

 

“I got a letter from Millbee.”

 

“...So you didn't, ah...kill him then?”

 

“I couldn't.” Pause murmured, hands stroking over Wolfie's furry head as he spoke. “I was going to but...he was my whole world, him and Beef. And then he just...but after everything I still couldn't kill him.” The Native looked over at the Farlander, a little afraid. “Don't tell Zisteau? I don't...really want him to know I totally failed on my part. Guude was innocent but letting Millbee just go, I don't know how he'd react and to be honest I'm a little afraid of what he'd say.”

 

Kurt was quiet a moment, reaching out to pet Wolfie instead of offering an answer immediately. The whole thing brought back unpleasant memories for the both of them and while it was hard at first afterwards, it had been surprisingly easy to welcome back Guude, poor Guude who'd had no idea what he had really gotten himself into. Zisteau had made some kind of irritated pigman noise in Pause's general direction but after a pointed look from the gang, he'd dropped any minor grudge he had against the other and shaken his hand. He'd even invited Guude up to the Lens for drinks one night. Somehow Kurt didn't think things would go so smoothly if it came out that Millbee was alive. “I won't tell him. Promise.” He said at last. He could almost feel the relief rolling off the Native. “So what did the letter say?”

 

“Just...that he was sorry.” Pause motioned at the crumpled paper on the floor.

 

“Sorry...nothing else?”

 

“Told me his place is mine to – to do whatever with. I was just gonna leave it sitting but I don't know now.” Pause sighed and ran his fingers through Wolfie's fur. “This whole thing, I thought I was over it you know? And now this...I just don't want to think about it anymore.”

 

“Well, you don't need to, do you?” Kurt said slowly, peeking over the top of his glasses at the native. “I mean, he's not expecting a letter back, and no one's going to touch his place. Just leave it. You don't have to visit it or do anything to it, no one needs to read the letter, no one needs to know. Problem solved, right?”

 

“Just...do nothing?” Pause asked, a little surprised at how easy it seemed.

 

“Yeah.” Kurt gave him a nervous little smile. “Its not like anything's changed, right? You're still with Beef, and Millbee is still gone. Nothing is different, you just know he's keeping him promise.”

 

“...You're right.” Pause exhaled slowly, feeling a weight drop off his shoulders. “You're right. I don't have anything to be worried about...Thanks Kurt, you're a good friend.” He returned Kurt's smile and ruffled Wolfie's fur one more time before getting to his feet, going to pick up the crumpled letter. “I better get rid of this...I'll catch you around.” he nodded towards the explorer before heading to the stairs.

 

Kurt watched him go and sighed. “Well Wolfie, better go home, see if Zisteau's worked out that enchanted collar for you yet.” He stood and patted his leg before walking off towards Zisteau's portal, Wolfie padding along beside him.

 

-0-

 

They stepped out of the portal on the platform high above the ground, the sun still high in the sky and bathing Zisteau's impressive build in warm light. Kurt found himself smiling as he recognised the familiar shape working out on one of the farms, the produce ring slowly rotating away. The Lens really was an amazing work of art, each ring rotating gently around the water pillar in the centre. Kurt was always amazed whenever he thought about how much effort had gone into this place. Shaking his head, he led Wolfie down the stairs and into the main body of the Lens. “Lie down.” he said, wanting Wolfie to stay where it was safe for the moment. Wolfie whuffed softly and went off to go find his bed like a good boy.

 

“Someone's back early.”

 

Kurt turned with a faint smile on his face to see Zisteau making his way towards him, wiping his hands on a rag that he tossed atop a chest for the moment. The pigman reached out and Kurt took his hand, letting Zisteau draw him closer until they could press their foreheads together gently, their own little version of a hello kiss. Zisteau's eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled at the explorer and Kurt couldn't help but grin back.

 

“Your trip go well?” Zisteau asked, pulling back just a little to give Kurt some breathing space. Their hands held each others still.

 

“Yeah, Wolfie didn't mind the noises at all. We got attacked by a ghast when we strayed off the paths but aside from that, it went fine. Next step, meet the parents.” Kurt laughed nervously, gaze dropping to the floor.

 

“You know, we don't have to if you don't want to.” Zisteau said gently. “We can put it off a little longer until you feel more used to the idea.”

 

“...Maybe another week at least?” Kurt asked hesitantly, peeking up at Zisteau over the glasses he still wore. “Sorry it's stupid of me-”

 

“No it's not. Promise.” Zisteau squeezed his hand gently. “I'll put it off till you're ready.”

 

“...Thank you.” Kurt pressed close again, this time looping his arms around Zisteau's chest and tucking his head under the pigman's chin. Zisteau wrapped him up in his arms, body seeming to exude heat like a hot water bottle. Kurt snuggled just a little closer, a little smile growing unseen on his lips. Hugging Zisteau like this was one of his favourite things to do these days and more often than not they fell asleep together like this. Neither one of them ever complained about it.

 

After a little, Zisteau nuzzled at the top of his head and looked down at him. “I got the collar for Wolfie finished. Did a couple extra as spares and I worked on something else for him too. You wanna see or are you happy where you are?” he asked, teasing gently.

 

Kurt laughed and gently disentangled himself from Zisteau. “Show me.”

 

-0-

 

Zisteau slipped the last golden band around Wolfie's ankle and sat back, pleased with himself. “They look fine. And the enchantments themselves should work, I couldn't actually test it properly but in theory, they should all work together.”

 

Kurt eyed the diamond studded collar now nestled around Wolfie's neck and the golden bands around all four of the wolf's legs above the wrists and ankle joints. “So what are the enchantments.”

 

Zisteau pointed at the collar, narrowly avoiding Wolfie licking his hand. “Protection 4 and Respiration.” He moved on the point at each of the bands in turn. “They all have Feather Falling 4 and Protection 4. Hopefully, that'll help if he gets caught in the crossfire of any fights but hopefully he won't.” He ruffled the wolf's ears and the thick fluffy tail thumped against the wooden floor. “Good boy.” he added.

 

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “You covered everything I could ever possibly be worried about. You said you had spares?”

 

“Yep, got em stored in a chest just for Wolfie's things.” Zisteau gave Wolfie one last pet and stood up, turning his grin on Kurt. “Even got some fire and blast protection just in case.”

 

“Prepared for everything aren't you?” Kurt remarked, stepping forwards.

 

“You know me,” Zisteau smiled and rested his hands on Kurt's hips, leaning in to gently bump foreheads with him. “I even prepared for tonight.”

 

Kurt blinked, surprised. “What's tonight?”

 

“Tonight, you and I are going to watch some old, old episodes of Dr Who.” Zisteau grinned slightly. “I even got popcorn.”

 

“That is prepared.” Kurt laughed softly. “I think I like that plan.”

 

Zisteau brought up his hand and brushed over Kurt's cheek gently, heart feeling like it missed a beat when Kurt leaned into the touch. “Indeed?”

 

Kurt laughed once more, one of Zisteau's most treasured sounds. “Indeed.”


End file.
